Adoration
by lilyleia78
Summary: Jack/Daniel slash. Adore: from the old French, aourer – to adore, to worship. Daniel defines it with more than just words.


**Adoration**

It was a mistake. Daniel knew it before he even opened his mouth, but he couldn't help himself. The image of Jack curled around a pillow, one knee tucked under himself with a satisfied smirk on his face was too much to resist. His nakedness only added to the vulnerability of the position, and something white hot tightened in Daniel's chest. It had to be said. "You're adorable."

Jack sat up straight in bed, looking as aware and as dangerous as if he'd just been on recon and not snuggling with his pillow. He narrowed his eyes and pinned Daniel with a stare that had enemies and young airmen alike shivering in their boots. Daniel just thought it was hot.

"What did you call me?" Jack's tone was iced-edged steel, and it made Daniel want to salute and do naughty things to him.

He settled for sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning over the other man with an arm braced on either side so that he could punctuate each word of his response with a kiss. "You. Are. Adorable."

Jack kissed him back eagerly enough but grumbled after the last one. "I'm not adorable, Daniel. Puppies are adorable. Babies are adorable. Thor in a Santa hat is adorable." Daniel stifled a grin at the mental image. "Air Force Colonels are badass." Jack paused, considering. "Occasionally, dashing and debonair," he conceded. "But never, ever adorable, or, or cute," Jack spat the word cute like it was the vilest curse he could conjure.

Daniel gave full reign to his grin for a few moments, and then deliberately set his glasses on the nightstand before lowering his head to kiss at juncture of shoulder and neck. "Jack," he said placatingly, "adorable doesn't have to mean cute."

Jack grunted something incoherent as Daniel traced a path from neck to chest with his lips. "It can also mean delightful." Daniel detoured off the path of Jack's sternum to make his way toward the tantalizing rise of his right nipple. "Lovable." He murmured into Jack's skin before running the flat of his tongue over the wrinkled flesh as a prelude to sucking the nub into his mouth. Jack wasn't particularly sensitive there but he arched into the rough application of teeth, and Daniel only relinquished his prize when Jack began absentmindedly thumbing at his ignored left nipple.

Daniel lifted off long enough to nudge Jack more fully onto his back, settling himself comfortably between his lover's spread thighs. He wet the neglected left bud with his tongue and blew across it just to watch Jack shiver.

"Charming," he continued his lesson, diving down to give equal time to the nipple demanding his attention. Once satisfied that he'd explored both to his satisfaction, Daniel continued southward. "More commonly, it means worthy of being adored," he informed Jack, happily pausing to lavish some attention on the dark well of the other man's belly button.

Jack squirmed and gently pushed Daniel's head away. "Tickles," he explained when the younger man looked at him reproachfully.

Daniel pouted but shifted away from the spot. "Adore: from the old French, _aourer _– to adore, to worship." He began to map out Jack's left hip using tongue and lips and gently nipping teeth with agonizing thoroughness, following the hard line of bone to the crease of thigh and groin. He paused there for a few moments to breathe in the purely masculine scent that was Jack, clean and sharp; the smell went straight to his already aching cock. Jack lifted his knees, placing his feet flat on the bed to give Daniel better access.

"To adore: to regard with the utmost esteem." Giving into temptation, he pressed a quick kiss to the smooth head of Jack's cock. "Respect." One taste wasn't nearly enough; he ran the tip of his tongue along the underside from tip to root. "Honor," he continued, ignoring the rasp of desire in his voice and the way Jack was shaking under his ministrations as he gently mouthed at Jack's scrotum. "Love," he whispered into the space behind Jack's balls before swiping over his perineum ever so gently.

Jack made a broken sound as he surged up and pulled Daniel up his body, devouring his mouth, plunging his tongue into the wet heat as if he'd never emerge again. Daniel opened up and let him in, letting Jack take what he needed, giving himself freely to the man beneath him. When Jack flopped back, panting heavily, Daniel resumed his former position but waited for Jack's nod before starting in again at the top of Jack's right hip.

"Also, to regard with the utmost esteem and affection." Daniel continued as if there had been no interruption, "to idolize." This time when he came to the sensitive flesh joining thigh to groin, Daniel left off using his mouth and crawled up Jack's body on his own.

He looked into the familiar warm brown of Jack's eyes and settled himself into the cradle of Jack's hips, lining up their demanding flesh, groaning at the contact before going on, "To regard with deep, often rapturous love."

Jack swallowed the last sound in another kiss, and the only words spoken after that were their names sighed into overheated flesh, groaned into each other's mouths, and shouted into the air as they found their release.

Later, after callused hands and gentling kisses and a damp washcloth had cleaned them up, as Daniel was fighting a losing battle against the siren call of oblivion, Jack nestled tight behind him and whispered into his ear, "You forgot a few."

"Mmm?" Daniel hummed.

"To adore: to love in the highest degree, to worship with profound reverence." The words echoed in Daniel's head and that tight feeling from before was back in his chest. "Give me a few hours, Daniel, and I'm gonna adore the hell out of you."


End file.
